A Father's Love
by Veggie's Onna
Summary: Yamcha is a father. Nobody knew this. What happens when they all find out? Final Chapter is up. The story is finished!
1. A New Addition

A Father's Love: Prologue  
  
Don't anything!!!  
  
One year before the Androids appear:  
  
A man runs into the hospital, up the many stairs until he reaches the third floor. He runs down the hall 'til he finds the room he's looking for: room 333. He enters the room and sees his wife and his new daughter.  
  
"What took you Yamcha? She is already three and a half hours old." She says.  
  
"Sorry Sara, I was training out in the forest when you beeped me. Can I hold her?" Yamcha asks.  
  
"Here take her. I really need a nap." She says while handing Yamcha his daughter.  
  
"Go ahead. You deserve a rest. By the way, did you name her yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I thought that you would like that honor."  
  
"I have the perfect name, Drucilla or Dru for short." He states while sitting down in a chair and admiring his daughter. "I can tell that you're going to be a daddy's girl."  
  
  
  
A/N I know it's short but it's only a prologue. 


	2. First Day16 Years Later

A Father's Love Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
Chapter One- 16 Years Later  
  
"Hey dad, hurry up or I'm gonna be late for my first day of high school!" Yells Drucilla up the stairs to her less than punctual father.  
  
"Why can't you just fly to school? It would be quicker that way."  
  
"What would be cooler, dad? Flying to school or being driven to school in your dad's Ferrari?"  
  
"Point taken, but why can't you drive yourself? Don't you have your license?"  
  
"I do, but I don't have a parking place."  
  
"Oh, well then I guess I have to take you to school today. Let's get going before you are late," Yamcha states while coming down the stairs in a very nice suit for his first day of real work.  
  
"Took you long enough. So where are you starting work at, dad?"  
  
"Capsule Corp. I know the owner. You remember me telling you about Bulma, don't you?"  
  
"Wasn't she the one that dumped you for that Vegeta guy?"  
  
"If you're lucky, you might meet their son. You can find him by the group of girls fainting, by the guys that are treating him like a god, and by his very unique hair."  
  
"What's so unique about his hair?"  
  
"It's purple. What ever you do, don't make fun of his hair."  
  
"Why? Because he's your friend's son?"  
  
"That and Vegeta and Bulma would kill me if they found out about you before I get the chance to explain you to them," He says getting into the car. Dru walks over to the car and gets inside.  
  
"So in other words, you don't want to get your ass kicked."  
  
"Uhh, Yea. Here's your school. Got your lunch money? Got all of your books? Now go have fun and make some friends."  
  
"Yes, yes, and ok. It's amazing how fast you can change subjects, dad."  
  
"See you at 3:00 this afternoon."  
  
"Ok." Dru gets out of the car and walks toward her first day at high school. "Here goes nothing." Dru walks into the office of the school to get her class schedule. While there, she sees two guys sitting outside of the Principal's office. One has long straight, lavender hair and the other has black spiky hair.  
  
'I'm guessing the one with the purple hair is Trunks but I don't seem to recognize the other one from any of dad's pictures. He's really cute.' Dru thought to herself. Then all of a sudden, the guy with the black spiky hair looks at Dru and is struck with Cupid's little arrow.  
  
'WOW! She's gorgeous. She has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen and the long, black, shiny hair of an angel.' Goten thought to himself while sighing at the new beauty that has just graced their school.  
  
"Hey Trunks, look at the new girl over there. Isn't she the most beautiful thing that you've ever seen?" Goten asks while pointing over at Dru.  
  
"Nope." Trunks answers. "But if you like her go over to her and ask her out, unless you're chicken."  
  
"Fine, I will." Goten gets up and walks over to Dru. "Hi, you new here?"  
  
"Umm.Yea, I am. Can you tell me where I might find my first period class? I really don't know where this is." Dru shows her schedule to Goten. He reads it and sees that they have the exact same schedule and that their lockers are right next to each other.  
  
"Yea, I can. It looks like we have the exact same schedule and our lockers are right next to each other. How about I show you around the school since we have the same classes? By the way, my name is Son Goten, what's yours?"  
  
"Drucilla, but you can call me Dru for short and thanks for your help." They start walking toward their first class.  
  
"No problem. Hey, umm, you look familiar have we met somewhere before?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Maybe I know your parents, who are your parents?"  
  
"Well, my mom died when I was three so I really didn't know her, but my dad is the famous baseball star, Yamcha."  
  
"What?! Your dad is Yamcha? Now, I know why you look familiar, you look a lot like Yamcha, except for your beautiful green eyes." Goten blushes after realizing what he just said.  
  
"Oh, uh, thanks. So you think my eyes are beautiful?"  
  
"Yup, and I think the rest of you is beautiful. Do you want to go out to a movie with me tonight?" Goten asks as they reach their first class one second before the bell rings.  
  
"Ok, no wait, I can't. My dad is planning on introducing me to Bulma and all of his friends tonight."  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll have to see you tonight at the party."  
  
"Yea, sure. It would help to know at least one person." She says quietly as class begins.  
  
"I'm positive that my dad will like you, unless you're evil, which I'm sure you're not." Goten whispers encouragingly to Dru.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The rest of school is pretty much uneventful except for the part where Trunks learns all about Dru, but he's okay with it. At the end of 7th period, Dru walks outside and waits for her dad to arrive. He happens to be the 1st in line so she doesn't have to wait long. She gets into the car and explains the day's events to Yamcha. He's happy that she has made a few new friends. He then tells her the plans for tonight's little party at Bulma's. They pull into their driveway, get out of the car, go into the house, and they prepare for tonight. ******************** This is the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. Sorry for taking so long. Been busy. If you read this, please review. I'm not asking for much. Just that you click the button and write something down. It could be blah blah blah, for all I care. Just review, please. And thanks to Bardock and ghetto for reviewing! 


	3. The Party

A Father's Love Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
Chapter Two: 3 Hours Later  
  
It was 6:15 P.M. They had 45 minutes to make it to Bulma's and Yamcha had just woken up.  
  
"Come on, Dad! If you don't get up and get going, then we're going to be late and I really don't feel like being late!" Dru yells right into her father's ear  
  
"Calm down, Dru. You're only going because you wanna see your boyfriend."  
  
"True, but I'm also going because I wanna meet Bulma and see why you're sooooo scared of her and Vegeta."  
  
"Your funeral. Don't expect too much." He says while walking over to his closet and picking out his yellow suit (A/N The one he wore during the Buu saga). Dru is wearing a small, purple dress that has lavender flowers. It comes down to the top of her knee. On top of that, she is wearing a black sweater coat.  
  
"Can we go now? It's 6:30!" It was a 40 minute drive to Bulma's house but is was only a 5 minute flight there. Of course Dru was not happy about the latter of the two, especially since she was wearing a dress.  
  
"Dad, I can't fly in a dress!"  
  
"Fine, then I'll carry you there."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
They landed and knocked on the door. The door opens and Bulma dressed in a black evening gown greets them.  
  
"Hey Yamcha! Longtime, no see. Who is that behind you?" Yamcha steps inside and Dru walks in after him.  
  
"This is my daughter, Drucilla." Yamcha states.  
  
"You can call me Dru. So this is the famous Bulma Briefs you talk of so much?"  
  
"That's me. So what has he been saying about me? Wait a sec, did you say daughter? Who's her mother?"  
  
"Um.uh.don't scream and yell at me when I tell you."  
  
"Just tell me, already!"  
  
"Sara is her mother."  
  
Dru looks around and sees Goten off to the right.  
  
"Exit stage right."  
  
She walks over to Goten.  
  
"Hey gorgeous. Having fun yet?" He says.  
  
"Very funny. If she starts attacking my dad, he'll need help and I can't help him."  
  
"Don't worry, my dad will help him. Unless she sends Vegeta to kill him, then it will turn nasty."  
  
They turn when they hear a scream and they see Bulma strangling Yamcha.  
  
"How could you? She was one of my closest friends!"  
  
"Calm down, Bulma." Goku says as he runs over and tries to pry Bulma off of Yamcha. Vegeta is rolling on the floor laughing at Bulma as she tries to kill Yamcha.  
  
*************************************************************** A/N That's the end of chapter two. I have chapter 3 done. You know what to do. Review!!!!!!!!!! If you don't then I will be very, very, very angry. Hope you enjoyed my story so far. I think I might add a few bad guys later on. Maybe. See you out there. 


	4. The Walk Home

A Father's Love Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
Chapter 3: An hour later  
  
It took Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten an hour to pry Bulma off of Yamcha.  
  
"I can't believe that Bulma actually beat the crap out of my dad." Drucilla says as she and Goten walk to her house. Goten is carrying Yamcha, who is bruised and cut from when Bulma attacked him.  
  
"Yea, I still don't see how it is possible. Unless Vegeta started training Bulma. Of course, Yamcha hasn't been training as much as he use to." Goten states. "She really hit him hard."  
  
"Uhhhnnn." Yamcha moans out from all of the pain that he's in.  
  
"Hey Goten, thanks for carrying my dad. And thanks for introducing me to everyone. They all seem really nice. It felt great to know that I actually have some friends who aren't going to use me to get to my dad. Well, here we are." Dru says as she turns to walk towards the door of the house and opens it.  
  
"No problem, babe. It was my pleasure." Goten locks his eyes with Dru's and they inch closer to each other. As they are moving together, Goten drops Yamcha. As Yamcha hits the ground, he wakes up just as Dru and Goten lock lips.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!! Get your grubby paws off of my daughter, now!!!!" Yamcha screams at the happy couple. Instantly they move away from each other. (A/N Yamcha is still a little dazed from his attack and he can't really see that well.)  
  
"Dad! You're awake and ok. I thought that Bulma had put you in a coma." Dru cries as she runs over to her dad and hugs him. Goten just stands there wondering what went wrong. At this point, Yamcha realizes that Goten was the one kissing Dru.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Yamcha says. "Hey Goten, sorry. I guess I just overreacted. I guess I'm not use to baby being a grown up."  
  
"Don't worry about it. At least you're not as bad as Gohan. He won't let Pan go out with any of her guy friends."  
  
"Yea, but let me tell you this. If you hurt her, heaven help you."  
  
"I doubt that I will ever hurt her. Well, I gotta go home. Hey Dru, I'll see you tomorrow at school, k?"  
  
"Okay, bye." She says as Goten starts flying home.  
  
"So, what happened? The last thing I remember is Bulma yelling and then choking me and then blackness."  
  
"Let's go inside and I'll tell ya."  
  
They walk inside and Dru tells the tale. Then they go to their rooms for a well deserved sleep.  
  
**************************** Sorry for taking so long. I have chapter 4 partly done. Don't forget to review. Have a Merry Christmas. 


	5. Late Night Rendevous

A Father's Love   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Late night rendevous (10:00)  
  
Dru is sleeping soundly in her bed when there comes a tapping on her window. She was still asleep, then the tapping comes a little louder. This time she wakes up and realizes that someone is outside her window tapping, trying to get her attention. Half asleep, she walks over to her window and opens it.  
  
"What do you want, Goten?" She asks without even looking at him.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"First, you're the only person that I know who knows where I live. Second, my room is 20 feet off the ground. Third, you're my boyfriend, who else would be tapping at my window in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I don't know. So do you want to go do something? It's still early. We could go see a movie or go for a walk or go to the mall to just hang out for a while."  
  
"I don't know, maybe, I guess we could go to the mall. Just let me go 'borrow' by dad's credit cards." Dru runs silently to her dad's room quietly and picks up his wallet and runs back to her room and gets dressed quickly in her bathroom.  
  
*At the mall, 10 minutes later.*  
  
"So cutie, what do you want to do first? Food or shopping?" Goten asks as they walk around arm in arm.  
  
"Both. Let's grab some cookies and some drinks and then let's go to J.C. Pennies first, then Parisians, and then I don't know."  
  
"K. What kind of cookie do you want and how many?" Goten asks as they walk over to the counter and look at the cookie selection.  
  
"I'll take two sugar cookies." She says to the cookie man.  
  
"And I'll have six chocolate chip cookies." He states while trying to hold back the drool that's trying to escape his mouth. The man looks at Goten like he just grew another head or two.   
  
"Here you go." the man says to the couple.  
  
"Now let's go shopping!" Dru states happily to Goten as they finish their cookies. They walk off to J.C. Pennies and Dru precedes to shop.  
  
"Ooh! Look at that! Goten, don't you think that would look cute on me?" Dru asks as she points at a bikini.  
  
"Umm... I think that I'll have to see you in it to figure that out."  
  
"Ok!" They walk off to the changing room.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
"That was fun. What time is it?" Dru asks Goten who is carrying 10 bags of clothing.  
  
"It's about 1:00 A.M. I think it's about time to go back home. It's a good thing we don't have school today."  
  
"Yea, but my dad's gonna have my head because I stayed out all night."  
  
"Let's go then. How are you gonna explain the credit card bill?"  
  
"I'm not. Dad doesn't care if I use his credit cards. Here we are." They finally reach the house and Dru unlocks the door and they walk in. Goten drops all of the bags he's been carrying on the floor. Just as they are about to sit down and relax, the phone rings. Before Dru can reach the phone, Yamcha grabs it and answers the phone. (He was waiting for them.) Five minutes later he rushes into the living room. (The phone is in the kitchen.)  
  
"Dru, Goten, get your things."  
  
"Why, dad?"  
  
"Because, apparently there's a new threat."  
  
"K." Goten and Dru say simultaneously. All three grab their coats and any other belonging and fly over to Bulma's.  
  
*At Bulma's*  
  
"Hey Bulma, open up." Yamcha says as he knocks on the door.  
  
"Took you long enough," Bulma states angrily, "Hurry up and get in here."  
  
"What's the matter?" Dru asks.  
  
"Alright, now that everyone's here, I'll explain why I called all of you here..." Bulma starts to explain.  
  
"Spit it out already, woman!" Vegeta yells angrily.  
  
"I was just about to Vegeta. Anyway, a few years ago, I created a device that can detect portals from Otherworld."  
  
"Portals?" asks Yamcha concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, portals. Anyway, about 20 minutes ago one of the alarms went off. Apparently, the portals are from H.F.I.L. So far, Freiza, Radditz, Nappa, Dodoria, Cell, and Ginyu have come through the portals."  
  
"Do you know of a way to close the portals?" ask Goku.  
  
"Not yet." Bulma answers.  
  
Dru leans over and whispers, "Dad, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yea, but I want to know which one opened them in the first place." Yamcha whispers back.  
  
"I have a feeling that we probably don't want to know. I'm gonna go close those portals before anymore goons decide that they want to pay us a little visit." Dru whispered.  
  
"And what are you two whispering about over there?" Bulma asks interrupting their little conversation.  
  
"We're talking bout how to close the portals and who opened them in the first place."Dru says slightly agitated that her conversation was interrupted.  
  
"Do you know how to close the portals, Dru?" Goku asks.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do, and I have an idea of who opened them."  
  
"That's great! Now all we need to do is get those guys back into the portals." Goku says happily. (A/N: When is he never happy?)  
  
"How do we close the portals?" asks Bulma.  
  
"You guys won't, I will be the one closing the portals." states Dru.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
*End Chapter 4*  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I hope I made the chapter long enough. Sorry for not updating sooner but I've just been sooooooo busy. I'm starting a mailing list for this story. If you want on it say so in a review and make sure to give me your e-mail address. If you want to e-mail me, you can at Bahamet2003@aol.com 


	6. Secrets Revealed

A Father's Love  
  
Disclaimer: see chapters 1-4  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed  
  
"Dru, what are you talking about? How can you close the portals?" Goten asks her worriedly.  
  
"I am half-human, half-vampire. I inherited certain magical abilities from my mother. She was also half-human, half-vampire and she had a sister. My aunt is a full-blooded vampire and hated my mother and me because we can walk in the sunlight. The other vamps from our coven refer to us as "day- walkers." I know that the person who opened the portals is a full-blooded vamp. I think that my aunt is the one who opened it, but I'm not sure. I need to go talk to some of my old friends. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dru explains quickly. Then she runs out of the door at a lightning speed.  
  
Everyone but Yamcha is standing around with their chins on the floor wondering if they were dreaming.  
  
"Why didn't Sara tell me about this?" Bulma asks no one in petucular.  
  
"Because, vampires are sworn to secrecy and are only suppose to reveal their identities if there is some type of huge problem." Yamcha answers.  
  
"How powerful is her aunt?" Goku asks after the shock had worn off.  
  
"She is probably far too powerful for us to fight her, but if Dru can get some help from the other vamps, then she should be fine. But that depends on what Dru wants to do." Yamcha says, concern written on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, Yamcha, I'm sure she'll be fine." Goten says to Yamcha, trying to believe that she would be fine.  
  
"Who's up for a game of pokes?" Bulma asks.  
  
1 hour later "How do you do that, Vegeta?" Goku asks as Vegeta wins yet another round of poker. He has a huge pile of money in front of him.  
  
"I cheat," Vegeta says with a straight face and humorous glint in his eyes. They all look at him like he has grown a second head. Then Vegeta bursts into laughter.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Bulma asks her husband. Right before Vegeta could answer the door opens and Dru walks in.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I had to wrangle the group up," Dru says as she walks over to the table.  
  
"Where is this group of yours?" Bulma asks looking around her home.  
  
"Oh, they're outside. They can't come in unless they're invited inside," Dru answers.  
  
Bulma walks over to the doorway. "Well then, don't just stand there, come on in."  
  
A group of four vamps walks into the house. One vamp, apparently the leader, walks up to Bulma, takes her hand, and places a kiss upon the hand. This vamp is dressed in black leather pants and a leather jacket. He has black wavy hair and eyes the color of ice. Then he begins to speak in a French accent, "Thank you for inviting us into your lovely house."  
  
"You're very welcome, Mr.?" Bulma replies.  
  
"DeLioncourt. Lestat DeLioncourt," Lestat answers, "How very rude of us to not introduce ourselves."  
  
A blond haired vamp walks up. "I am Anya," she says in a thick Romanian accent. She, as well as the other vamps, is dressed similarly to Lestat, except that she has a leather vest on instead of the jacket. The other vamps come forward to introduce themselves.  
  
"Viktor," the tall muscular dark haired vamp states.  
  
"Van," the small skinny blond haired vamp states.  
  
Bulma introduces herself and the rest of the Z gang.  
  
"Now that we've all been introduced, let's start planning," Dru says impatiently.  
  
A/N: Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had a huge block, but I think I'm good to go for a few more chappies. I'm sorry about the length, but I can't write anymore. If you want to email me about the story or want to be put on my mailing list then email me at Bahamet2004bellsouth.net 


	7. The Plan in Action

_**A Father's Love**_

_**Disclaimer: see chapters 1-4**_

_**Chapter 6: The Plan in Action**_

Later that Night

"This isn't going to work," Gohan says worriedly.

"Quiet! This is going to work if you would just shut up and do your part. Now, does everyone know what they're doing?" Dru replies with more than a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yup. We won't let you down!" Goku answers excitedly waiting for the upcoming battle.

"Well then, let's do it,"

The group splits up and encircles the clearing that held the final portal. Dru knows that this won't be as simple as the previous portals. She knows that her aunt must be around here somewhere. She walks up to the portal and begins to cast the incantation that will close the portal. When the portal closes, every being that came through would be sent back.

"Vitto. Mortis. Karia. Ectto. Sempris. Voria. Barrto. Aeris. Duria."

All of a sudden, Cell, Freiza, Radditz, Nappa, Dodoria, and Ginyu appear and then a shrill voice is heard.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? My pathetic sister's pathetic child is trying to close my wonderful portal. Don't you know anything little girl? You actually thought that you could defeat me? How pathetic!" the woman rants.

"Do you ever shut up? What makes you think I came here alone?" Dru replies.

The group of warriors pop up and attack the evil villains of the past.

"Now it's just you and me, auntie," Dru states as she begins attacking the woman in front of her. Dru and her aunt cast spell after spell; magic missiles are flying every which way with fireballs exploding all around the fighting participants. All of a sudden there is a huge explosion that fills the clearing. The villains from Hell disappear and when the smoke clears there is a giant crater in the place of the clearing.

"Dru!" Yamcha and Goten yell as they run to the crater, hoping that the girl they loved was still alive. As they reach the crater, they hear a shrill laugh coming from the crater. They see the vampire witch laying in the crater laughing.

"What a pathetic child! Hahahaha! She thought that she could kill me with that spell? Hahahaha! What a fool!" The vampire witch states as she begins healing from the damage that the spell caused.

"I wouldn't be so happy about it if I were you," Dru's voice sounds from the other side of the crater. She looks as if she had barely been hurt by the spell.

"Why not? I win! You aren't powerful enough to kill me," the witch replies.

"I may not be, but I know for a fact that you are about to die. Do you know what that yellowy thing rising from the horizon is? It's the sun, and I'm pretty sure that you can't survive being in the sun," Dru answers as she walks over to her aunt and makes sure that she can't go anywhere by holding her down with her foot.

"What! You can't! Nooooooooooooo!" The witch cries as the sun rises, burning her to nothing but dust that is blown away by the morning breeze.

"Now, that that's all over with, let's go home!" Dru says as she starts walking away from the battle scene with her father and boyfriend not far behind.

**The End.**

**Ok, I hope you liked this story. It's over now, unless I get an overwhelming amount of reviews asking me to make a sequel. If you liked this story go check out Hope of the Future. It's the other DBZ story I'm working on right now. I'm gonna ask that you push that little review button one last time and tell me how I did. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
